The Adventures of the DN Angel boys
by Shiek 2
Summary: This is a companion fic to my other fic Night Discovery. Chapter 2 is up. Chap. 2 is prolly the smutteist thing I have ever written. Satoshi and Daisuke come hom to find Krad and Dark doing something naughty in the kitchen. Krad x Dark Satoshi x Daisuke
1. IHop

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK! Scary that I am huh? Anyways lets get this out of the way first.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own diddly squat.

Okay I decided to make a sequel to my fic Night Discovery. Hopefully it will last longer than last time. Anyways our story begins where we left off. At a very unfourtunate

I-Hop...

Argentine sat there waiting for his waitress to come serve him. He waited and waited and waited some more before she finally showed up.

"Sorry for the wait sir. Welcome to I-Hop where you come hungry and leave happy or something like that." She muttered the last part under her breath.

"What was that last part miss?" Argentine asked uninterested.

"Nothing. What would you like to order, sir?" She said forcing a smile. _'I REALLY don't want to be here.'_

"I'll have the waffles. And I don't want this small stack crap I want like 20 waffles. You got me?" Argentine demanded. He looked up when something wet splashed down on his table. The waitress hadn't heard a word he'd said. She was drooling over some hot guys at another table. Argentine's eyebrow twitched. All he cared about was getting his waffles and this woman had hindered him long enough. He looked at her name tag which read Sally.

"Okay Sally. Pay attention!" Argentine snapped his fingers in front of her face. She finally snapped out of her trance to find she had flooded his table with drool.

"Oh I'm sorry! Come right this way and I'll get you another table." She said sheepishly. Argentine complied and followed her to a new table. He sat down and ordered his waffles again.

"So you want the small stack waffles with orange juice, right?" She asked him. Argentine exploded.

"NO! I said I didn't want anything to do with the small stack crap and I wanted like 20 million waffles! You understand now or do I have to roast you like a marshmallow and eat you on a smores waffle?!" He yelled angrily. Sally flinched.

"But sir earlier you said you wanted 20 not 20 million." Sally said

"I don't care! I changed my mind! I want 20 million now!" Argentine replied with a crazy look in his eyes.

"But sir what are you going to do with THAT many waffles you can't possibly eat them all!" She said backing away from him because of the crazy look in his eyes.

"Have a waffle orgy of course." He said calmly like it was the most natural thing to say.

"OOOOOOOOkay. I think I'll back away slowly now." She said and made a break for it.

"Don't forget to bring me my waffles!" Argentine shouted after her. "Soon my precious's soon we will be reunited." He said to himself doing the Smeagle thing. Little did he know one of his arch enemies, the hobbits, we're at the table next to his.

"Mr. Froto. He wants the ring." Sam whispered in Froto's ear.

"DUDE! Back up man! It's called personal space and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop being weird long enough to stop groping me while you pretend to whisper stuff important!"

"B-But Mr.Froto he wants to steal the ring from you!' Sam said a little angrily.'And I can't help it your just SO hot!" He muttered under his breath.

"And I want to eat my pancakes but I can't do that until you stop being a little bitch about stuff!" Froto said in an uncaring tone. Sam and Froto went on arguing about things until the manager kicked them out because this is supposed to be a D.N. Angel story in an I-Hop not Lord of the Rings in I-Hop.

(Scene Break)

Krad was driving around looking for someplace good to eat. Dark, Satoshi, and Daisuke were with him. Dark was in the passenger seat while the other two were in the back. Daisuke and Satoshi had been making out in the back until the 'Barbie Song' came on and they started singing along.

"This will be our song from now on ok, Satoshi?" Daisuke said dramatically.

"Okay." Satoshi replied equally dramatic. They resumed singing until Dark couldn't take it anymore and turned the radio station to something else. Daisuke and Satoshi gasped.

"Dark! That was our special song!" They whined in unison.

"I don't care! I hate that song and you 2 suck at singing. Me and Krad are SOO much better. In fact we're so good we're trying out for American Idol next week, aren't we Krad?" Dark said triumphantly.

"Yup. Because we're soooo awesome!" Krad said nodding.

"We want to go and try out too!" Daisuke and Satoshi whined in unison again. They kept whining until Dark and Krad finally caved in and told them they could go. Krad finally stopped at a resturant. An I-Hop. Little did they know it was the same I-Hop Argentine was at.

(Scene Break)

Argentine tapped his fingers impatiently on his table. He grabbed the waitress as she was walking by again.

"Dammit! Where the HELL are my waffles?!" Argentine demandly loudly.

"It's only been a total of 5 seconds sir. It takes time to make waffles and 20 million is a pretty big order to fill." She said exasperated.

"No it's not! It should only TAKE 5 seconds to make 20 million waffles." He said angriliy.

"Sir let me make this perfectly clear. You ordered 20 MILLION waffles. I repeat 20 MILLION waffles." Sally said angrily.

"No let me make it clear. It only takes 5 seconds to make 20 million waffles." Argentine said slowly as if she were stupid.

"NO OH FORGET IT! " She yelled stomping off muttering something about damn kids under her breath.

(Scene Break)

Our four favorite boys walked in after Argentine and Sally's little outburst. Another waiter named Bob seated at them at the table behind Argentine but nobody saw him and he didn't see them.

"So what would you cute boys like to order?" Bob asked. Dark looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Umm I'll have some eggs, bacon, and toast with orange juice please." Dark said while scooting closer to Krad.

"Sure thing sweetie." Bob said winking at Dark. At this Dark scooted even closer to Krad.

"I'll have French toast with eggs and bacon and milk." Krad said politely enough but started glaring at the man who was hitting on **HIS **Dark.

"Okay. And what will you two Lovebirds be having?" Bob said looking at Daisuke and Satoshi who had been making out at the table.

"Pancakes, bacon, toast, and orange juice." They said in perfect unison and then continued making out.

"Got it. Ah young love." Bob said sighing. He looked at Dark, gave him a slip of paper with his number on it, and made the call me sign with his fingers. When he left Dark was clinging onto Krad for dear life.

"Save me Kraddy-kins!!! Save me!" Dark said holding onto Krad tighter when Bob looked his way again and blew him a kiss. Krad intensified his glare at Bob. Bob shrugged and skipped away like a little girl. Dark let go of Krad once Bob was out of sight. Dark sighed with relief. Krad whipped out his handy dandy cell hone and called the police.

"Hello 911? Yes, I'd like to report a case of sexual harassment. Yes. We're at the I-Hop. His name's Bob. Thank you very much, bye." He said and hung up. Daisuke turned to Krad.

"Why did you do that?" He asked trying to keep calm.

"Because he was hitting on **MY** Dark." Krad said hotly.

"Well now the cops are gonna take him away once they see it's Kaitou Dark! DUH!" Daisuke said still trying to keep his anger in check. _'What am I the only one that's sane anymore?!'_

"Don't worry Dai-chan. We've got it all covered." Dark said dismissing it with a wave of his hand. Daisuke was abou to comment further but the police came strolling in through the glass doors. One went over to Krad to ask him to point out the man. Once he did the police officer said thanks to the 4 boys then did a double take and walked up to Dark.

"You look familar. What's your name son?" He asked Dark eyeing him carefully.

"Bond. James Bond." Dark said with a serious face.

"Ok. I got you mixed up with someone else. You look alot like him but I guess your not him. Anywho thanks a lot boys. This Bob guy is a 30 year old man looking for someone. It's a good thing you called in or I'm afraid your friend here would have ended up Bob's DUN DUN DUNNNNN **BOYFRIEND.**" The police officer said dramatically as his partner hauled Bob away who came quietly. He gave Dark the call me sign one last time before they drove him to the police station where he was locked up for what we don't know but Bob was never seen again. The police also hauled Argentine away because he had gotten his waffles and hasd a waffle orgy when they walked in to pick up Bob. It was later said that Sally came and visited him with waffles which he used in his escape. How you ask? I have no effin idea but he pulled it off. It's rumored he and Sally are living in a deserted I-Hop in New York City. But no-one knows for sure. Anyways back to our 4 kinda sorta in a way hero's.

Daisuke's jaw dropped once the officers had left. He was shocked that the idiot police officer actually believed Dark when he said he was James Bond. Then he started to giggle a little bit. Then he started laughing.

"So Dark if your James Bond, who's Krad?" He asked laughing evilly which scared the people around them and they all edged towards the door. Dark looked up from his breakfast.

"Why he's Laura Croft the Tomb raider of course." He said smirking at Krad. Krad's cheeks turned very pink and he tackled Dark and started tickling him.

"Ha take that! The Tomb raider tickling attack!" Krad said laughing evilly which finally made the other people in the resturant flee for their lives. Dark was laughing so hard his face started to turn red and he began breathing heavily.

"And Daisuke is Barbie and Satoshi is Ken." He managed to get out between laughs. Daisuke and Satoshi sat there gaping at him. Then they joined Krad in tickling him to get revenge. They eventually had to take Dark to the hospital because they broke his funny bone with their tickiling attacks. He is still recovering from the devistation they caused.

End o' chappie

Hope you liked it. I plan to make this into a kinda drabble series and it's kind of a sequel to Night Discovery. Please tell me what you thought by reviewing and if you have any suggestions for a chapter put them in your review and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading and hopefully it was at least kinda good.


	2. Lemons

Okay back with another chapter for this fic.

Randome Audience that CONSTANTLY appears out of nowhere- Boo!! Hiss!! Boo!!

Oh Shut up!! -throws rocks at them- Where do those guys keep coming from?! Sheesh! Anyways as I was saying before I was so rudely interupted -glares at Random Audience people- A new chapter for this fic!! Oh and this is more of a companion fic to Night Discovery than a sequel fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANYTHING.

ONWARDS I SAY.

Daisuke and Satoshi were walking home from school to the house they lived in with Dark and Krad happily chatting and holding each other's hands. They got to the house went in and set their stuff down in the living room then walked to the kitchen for an after-school snack. The door was closed and they could hear Dark and Krad's voices so they decided to eavesdrop. Krad was grunting.

"C'mon Kraddy-kins!! Push harder!!' Dark said.

"Well it's so..TIGHT." Krad said grunting. Daisuke picked up on what they were doing and he blushed furiously while Satoshi got a perverted grin on his face and leaned closer to the door so he could hear better. Krad started grunting more.

"Yeah! That's it Kraddy-kins. More! MORE!" Dark said excited. Finally Daisuke couldn't take it anymore and ran up to his room still blushing. _"I can't believe their doing IT. And in the kitchen no less. That's where we eat and stuff!!"_ Daisuke thought sitting down on his bed. Satoshi came in to comfort and console Daisuke. He also was trying to see if he could get in the little red-head's pants but thats a story for another time.

Back in the kitchen

"Krad! You suck!!" Dark said teasingly.

"Yeah well your the one who does it for me." Krad said with a perverted smirk.

"Krad! Mind out of the gutters before you get horny making lemonade!" Dark said slinging an arm around Krad's neck. "But seriously you suck at this. You just HAD to get the crappiest lemons the store had." Dark said accusingly.

"Well they were the cheapest ones they had." Krad said defensively.

"Your such a tight-ass."

"I know. It's so sexy isn't it?" Krad said smirking.

"Your such a pervert. But your my pervert." Dark said snuggling into the crook of Krad's neck. Krad smirked and picked Dark up bridal style.

"The lemonade can wait. I'm horny." Krad said carrying Dark up to their room.

"Kraaaaaaaad! Your warping the young readers minds." Dark protested as Krad dropped him on the bed.

"There just as perverted as I am so I don't see what the problem is." Krad said in between the butterfly kisses on Dark's neck.

Next door in Daisuke's room Daisuke and Satoshi heard them doing..IT. Satoshi looked at Daisuke with one of his perverted grins on his face with his eyebrows raised in a suggesstive manner.

"Oh what the hell. Take me Toshi-chan." Daisuke said pulling Satoshi down on the bed.

End chapter.

O.o Well I think that's the smuttest thing I've ever written. I'll leave the rest up to your imaginations. Anyways I hope you liked it. Reviews aren't required but are greatly appreciated. GAH! I still can't get over how perverted this chappie is. Makes you wonder what else goes on in my yaoi fangirl mind doesn't it? Trust me it's a scary place where that you don't ever wanna visit.

Next chapter will be about the D.N. Angel boys going to American Idol.


End file.
